Finding The Next Cassie
by xmidnight.musex
Summary: Since Cassie left Sid's been a mess, its up to Tony to find someone new and pull him out of his slump. The time between Chris' and Freddie's death is shorter than told in skins, a mistake on my behalf. Discontinued (Sorry to everyone who read this. There's a chance that I'll finish the story and post it up in one bulk one day in the future, but that's highly unlikely.)
1. Chapter 1

"Cassie. Have you seen this girl? Cassie. Cassie!"

It's had been two months since Sid left for New York, but with no luck did he find what he was looking for. Cassie his girlfriend from back home had left without saying goodbye. He didn't blame her; it was a hard time for all of them. Chris, a good friend of Sid's had died from a family illness, leaving his girlfriend alone, and pregnant, Cassie couldn't handle the loss and left. You see Cassie had been through a lot, she had been institutionalized for not eating and when she came home she was sent to live in Scotland, when she got back her boyfriend was already with another girl, her best friend Michelle. Chris' death was the icing on the cake.

"FUCK why can't I find you" Sid had lost all hope he had no one to lean on and he was running out of money.

6 months later …

"Sid, Sid, stop acting like a prick and get up you wanker". Tony, Sid's best friend, had enough of his moping around; it had been five months since Sid ran out of money and had to fly back to Bristol. According to Tony it was about time he started putting his life back together.

"Leave me alone Tony" Sid called out beneath his sheets.

"NO, you know why because I fucking love you, you twat, and I'm not gonna let you sulk the rest of your miserable life."

"Well that's bloody caring ain't ir"

After finally getting Sid up and dressed, it was time to go and see Michelle, Tony's girlfriend. They both had time off from University so they both set out to help Sid find a new girl. Obviously they had their work cut out for them.

"Hey babe" the brunette called from the park bench.

"Hey, what time did you get here?" Tony asked as they hadn't seen each other since last month.

"About an hour ago"

Michelle walked up to Tony, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him very hard for a long time, awkwardly Sid just stood there like he usually did. After a while they stopped as if only then they noticed Sid there.

"Ow hey Sid"

"Michelle, hows Jal"

"She's getting better"

Silence broke out between the three friends. They did not like to talk about Jal, her boyfriend Chris died 8 months ago leaving her alone and pregnant. Although she had an abortion and left mentally scarred by the whole ordeal, Jal still left for the University that specializes in Music. All of her friends knew that it was a touchy subject as the wounds of what happened were still there.

Moments later Tony broke the silence with a fake chipper attitude.

"So let's get this tool laid, funny isn't it?"

Sid found this question confusing, what did he mean? "What's funny?"

"Well that we were doing the exact same thing two years ago, no one wanted you then let's hope we have better luck now".

This was a blow to Sid as his words reminded him of Cassie. Michelle understood what Sid was feeling.

"Tony!"

Tony fell silent as he had realized what he had said.

"Someone did want me but my life is shit, absolute bollocks so no wonder it didn't work out. I bet she's out there fucking some American muscle man who directs films and spends his holidays in Dubai".

"What the fuck Sid, Dubai? I mean come on if you had money to go anywhere it would obviously be Greece".

Blatantly Tony's joke did not amuse Sid out of his slump.

"Whatever you fucker, cheer up, come on let's get you laid, and this time no dope."


	2. Chapter 2

Maxxie had returned home to Bristol with little luck of making it big in London. Not only that but he caught his boyfriend with some other bloke in his flat, this made Maxxie feel homesick and with no job, no boyfriend and his best friend, Anwar back living with his parents he thought it was best to go home. For his arrival the old gang called 500 of his closest friends and sent them to a derelict house.

"Uhh Tony is this where we are supposed to find Sid's new girlfriend?" asked Michelle, as she looked around there were more boys than girls.

"Umm yeah, don't worry Nip's just ... chill ok"

"Fine"

Sid stumbled through the door of an old, worn-down, abandoned home. The blast of Dizzee Rascal shot through his ears. Looking around the room he could only spot about four girls total. As he started walking in he caught sight of a man dressed up in a pink evening gown and blonde wig.

"Hey gorgeous" winked the stranger.

Feeling very awkward Sid nodded, said hi and quickly walked to find Tony who was supposed to be helping him with his born again virgin problem.

On the other side of the room Tony was pouring vodka into a red, plastic cup. Just as he was about to drink it a blonde haired man stole the cup off him.

"Well Tony, my fucking party and you haven't even said hi"

Tony looked round and saw the familiar face.

"Hey Maxxie, sorry man couldn't find you, how the fuck are you?"

"Great, well better you know. You seem to be good. Still with Michelle?"

"Yeah, been kind of weird with us living far away but we make it work"

"Good, by the way how's Effy?"

"She's … getting there, since Freddie was killed and Cook went down for the murder, well she hasn't been making much progress"

"Shit, that Cook's a fucking nut job"

"No, Effy swears he didn't do it she thinks it was her old psychiatrist who killed him"

"But didn't he get murdered by Cook too?"

"Yeah"

"Ow, poor Effy."

"How did you know about all this then?"

"The news Tony, Crazy bastards like that make the big time news. Anyway how's Sid with the whole Cassie thing?"

"Yeah still cries like a little girl but I got a plan"

"Which is?"

"Take him to a party. Check. Find a girl. Working on that one"

"Good luck with that mate, it is Sid were talking about"

"I know, so the challenge begins, bring it on"


	3. Chapter 3

The search for the next lucky girl who gets all of this, I.e. Sid, wasn't working out very well. What could anyone expect really, Sid had always been shit when it came to girls. If you thought about it, the two girls he had been with, one was borderline crazy and the other was on a rebound; so much said for him.

Sid looked around the ruins of the party house.

"Not a fanny in sight, well except for Victor/Victoria over there."

"Good one" a sweet laugh played behind Sid's ear.

Startled Sid swung around accidentally spilling his drink on the blonde behind him.

"Shit sorry, Cassie?" Sid's heart was beating in his ears.

The blonde wiped her hand over her top, the spilled drink revealing her bra underneath.

"Umm, no. Hi, my names Hannah."

Sid began to feel squeamish talking to a girl he didn't know.

"O-orite?" He stuttered.

"Mhhm, so, aren't you gonna tell me your name? Or do I have to guess? Hold on, you're names Roger." She smirked, enjoying the awkwardness he obviously felt talking to her.

"Roger? That's a weird name. Why would it be Roger?" Sid was caught off track by the sexy girl stood before him.

"Why the fuck not?" Her high laugh escaped from her lips again, making Sid even more panicky.

"Did Tony put you up to this? Aww he did didn't he? Fucking hell Tone."

Hannah's face screwed up in confusion. "Sorry, who is Tony?"

Sid looked dumbfounded. "Ow. Well in that case, want a drink?" He smiled impishly at her.

"Ok" She grinned back.

"Dude did you just see that?" Maxxie asked Tony, his mouth hung open in shock. Across the bar Sid was talking to a GIRL.

"Yes Maxxie, I see everything." He took a knowing glance at Sid, which made Maxxie suspicious.

"Aww Tone, you didn't set this up did you? Because it would be fucking cruel man. Sid's not the best… well you know."

Tony chuckled under his breathe. "No I didn't. Surprisingly Sid did it all by himself."

"That's hard to believe. Whatever, good for Sid. Cassie out of the picture for good then?"

Tony sighed and walked away.

Maxxie looked around the room, the movement in the middle of the dance floor caught his eye, some twat was making an arse of himself dancing. Maxxie walked over to the guy.

"Anwar, you do realise that everyone is staring at you mate."

Anwar shrugged and laughed.

"That's the whole point my brother." There was just no helping some people. "You gonna show us some of your moves, or are you scarred I'll show you up. Because I will you know." With that he did the robot. Maxxie rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Bring it fucker."

Tony caught the girl walking into the bathroom and quickly followed behind. He closed the door swiftly behind him before she had time to turn around. She looked really pissed off.

"It's not worth it Stonem." She snarled as she crossed her arms.

"Calm down babes. I told you, you'll get your money."

"I want more. You didn't say it would be _this _hard." She huffed while looking toward the door.

"Fine, 200. That's more than enough" Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Good, now get out of my way." She shoved passed Tony to escape the bathroom. Tony turned in her direction as she opened the door.

"Ow and Hannah? Sid better not find out, or the deal is off." His eyes bore into Hannah's, he knew she was intimidated, everyone was around Tony, well except Eff… but he didn't want to think about her right now.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." She stomped out of the bathroom, leaving Tony to question whether he made the right choice.


End file.
